The New Boy
by AlyAngel
Summary: The Team is in high school and Jane is the new boy please R&R I'm not good at summaries *CHAPTER 9 RE-POSTED*
1. First Day

The mentalist

OK disclaimer: i don't own the mentalist, if i did Jane and Lisbon would already be together XD

completely AU, the team is around 17 ish

hmm song:

* * *

Walking down the corridor, i took a deep breath. Normally I'm not a nervous person, but the first day of a new school is always scary.

I looked at my timetable, making sure this was the right class. Letting out the breath I pushed opened the door. Immediately the class looked up. Trying not to look scared, i walked to the teacher and handed her my note.

"Ah your the new boy, yes. Class this is Patrick Jane." I always hate that awkward silence. The class stared at me as if I had three heads. Clearing my throat, the teacher smiled at me.

"Patrick, why don't you sit next to Teresa, at the back." I made my way over the girl. She smiled softly at me before resuming her conversation with the girl in front of her.

I sat down and looked around, immediately I began picking up on things; A boy near the front with red hair had a faint scar on the back of his hand, the girl to his left missed a bit of make up on her cheek.

Another boy with short black hair and broad shoulders, two rows in front of me was nervous, although he was doing a good job of hiding it. I had a feeling it was something to do with the red headed girl in front of me.

Ironically with all my looking around I didn't notice the girl next to was staring at me. I flashed her a smile, she quickly dropped her gaze, her cheeks reddening a bit.

"Patrick Jane. " I said holding my hand out.

"Teresa Lisbon." she said shaking it quickly.

"This is Grace." she said pointing to the red headed girl.

"Grace Van Pelt." the girl said holding out her hand, As soon as I shook it the boy in front swirled round.

"Wayne Rigsby." he smiled but i could tell he felt protective of Grace.

Teresa opened her mouth to ask me something, - probably where I'm from- just as the bell. The class hurried out.

When they stood up, I realised how small Teresa was, she just came up to my shoulders, Grace was roughly the same height as me. And Wayne stood towering over us.

"What you at?"

"Er, Maths, Mr Baker." I said reading my timetable.

"Same, I'll show you." said Wayne.

We went out the door as an Asian boy came in crashing into me.

"Cho, where were you?" asked Teresa. The boy shrugged, but looked me up and down.

"Patrick Jane." I said.

"Cho." he replied before walking into the class.

"Jane, come on." said Teresa. I raised an eyebrow at the use of my last name.

"Sorry,I call everyone by their last names."

"Ok _Lisbon_." I teased, sticking her tongue out, her bright green eyes sparkling, she went to wait for Cho as Rigsby and Van Pelt led me away.

"Ok guys see you later." she said, then disappeared up the stairs.

Rigsby stared after her, clearing my throat I walked on.

"Er, listen mate. I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but-"

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in Grace, like you are."

Rigsby stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not interested in her like _that_" he mumbled looking at his shoes.

"Ok." I said clapping him on his back, he gave me a grateful smile for not pushing him on it.

I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? review so I know if this is a good idea, promise the next chapter will be better....more 'Jane' if you know what I mean

aly =)


	2. Lunch Time

Sorry i wanted to post this earlier but there was something wrong ah well its all fixed now :D

Thank you soo much to those who have reivewed please continue to do so.

* * *

Lisbons POV

The day dragged on finally it was lunch. Grabbing my stuff, I hurried to our table before getting my food.

One by one my friends came, first Cho, then Grace. Rigsby came last with the new guy Jane.

As they were waiting in line, I took in his appearance; He wasn't as tall as Rigsby –I don't think anyone is- but taller than me. He has blond curly and a big smile but the thing that stuck out most about him was the fact he was wearing a suit......

"Hello again." He said with a huge grin as he sat down beside me and I couldn't help but smile back.

We started talking and our topic turned to Jane.

"Where are you from?" asked Grace, I could see Rigsby glance at her.

"Here, there, everywhere." He said when he seen our faces he added,

"My family moves around. A lot." The rest of us let the matter drop and continued to talk.

"Hello, you must be Patrick, I'm Susan." I groaned under my breath. Susan Jones, every high school has one, blonde hair, big breast and rich. She giggled at him, twirling her hair.

We stared at her – well I glared- waiting for her to move, instead she sat down next to him.

"Can we help you?" I asked, doing my best to keep the irritation out of my voice. She looked me up and down before replying,

"You help me? You can't even help your own family." My breath caught in my throat, Cho stood up and opened his mouth to say something, I quickly gave him a look telling him to sit down and shut up. She smiled in satisfaction before turning to Jane again.

"How do you like the school?" she asked moving closer,

"Er look, thanks for the welcoming but-"

"I can give you a lot more welcoming if you want." She said putting a hand on his leg.

He jumped up and sighed.

"Look I don't appreciate being used to make your boyfriend jealous, since you caught him with your best friend. Very stupid to take him back although he may not do it again your best friend certainly will. And also the fact that you prefer dark head guys, with glasses and who like reading books, is a good reason not to stay with him. So go and break up with him or a least sort out our problems but don't throw yourself at the new guy."

A silence followed his words as everyone in the cafeteria stared gobsmack at them.

Susan had a dazed expression on her face,

"How did you know that?" she asked quietly. I hear Grace gasp, no wonder he was right!

Jane didn't reply he looked at her till she stood up, then he sat down and began on his pizza. Susan walked back to her table and slowly the room filled chatter again.

"I shouldn't have said that, it was a bit harsh." He said looking sadly at his half eaten pizza.

"Don't worry, she's a bitch anyway, she deserved it." I said trying to comfort him. He didn't look convinced.

"How did you know that?" Rigsby asked still in shock. Jane smiled lightly,

"I'm psychic." He said but refused to say anymore.

I found out that Jane lived in the house behind mine, so after saying goodbye to the rest of my friends, we walked home.

We talked on the way and I found out that we actually had a lot in common. We both were into the same kind of music and surprisingly he liked old movies too.

I took him through to the back of my garden and he hoped over the wall.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" he asked, I had a feeling he only asked because of what Susan said.

Shaking my head I said,

"Sorry I have to get my brothers their dinner." Nodding he said goodbye; I waved before turning to go back into my house.

"Hey Lisbon." I turned back, as Jane jumped back over. He fished in his jacket and pulled out an origami rose. My cheeks went warm as he gave me it.

"Thank you. For helping me on my first day." His hand lingered on mine then he went back over the wall and went home, leaving me staring after him, slightly stunned.

* * *

Reviews please, thank you =)

Aly


	3. Christmas Presents

OK thank you sooooooo much to those who reviewed, you have no idea how happy I am went i read them.

I don't know about Lisbons family apart from her mother and father, so for my story she has 3 siblings Eric is 8, James is 11 and Robin is 16. just a small note =)

**A/N** sorry for got to mention Jane didn't start the school till Novemeber hence why they're celebrating christmas, its really just because Jane moves around a lot and he doesn't always start school at the beginning

* * *

A month later

Lisbon POV

I love Christmas, its a brilliant time. the only problem with living in California is that it doesn't snow. I remember once when I was young before Eric was born, mom and dad to me to New York for Christmas and it had the most amazing snow......before my mom died.

My family don't celebrate Christmas at home after mom... we tried to one year but dad's drinking go even worse so we try and get out. Eric and James go and stay at our uncles. Robin used to go while I stayed and looked after dad, now she rather stay with me.

So when school finished for the holiday, Eric and James went away. Robin and I decorated our bedroom only, its been a theory that if dad doesn't know it's Christmas then his drinking isn't so bad, its never worked and we're both old enough to know it never will still old habbits die hard.

Rigsby was having us round this year again another tradition, we'd go round to each others house on christmas eve and celebrate it together. .

****

Christmas eve rolled round, leaving dad knocked out with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, Robin and I made out way to Rigsby

When we arrived we were the last ones to get there. Rigsby was bright red I suspect he had a present for Grace and was too embarrassed to give it to her. Cho was sitting on the floor, surprisingly playing the PlayStation instead of reading

"Merry Christmas." I said hugging everyone, Robin kept to the back, shy. Jane walked over to her and said something in a low voice, she blushed a bit but then smiled and joined in.

How does he do it?!

After an hour, we began exchanging presents. We always do secret Santa (some how Rigsby ends up with Grace's name...)

I got Cho this year, three guesses as to what I got him. His face lit up when he unwrapped a signed book by one of his favourite authors.

Grace got a present for Rigsby who blushed more. he opened it up and it was another book,: a cook book and grinned a bit. Everyone knew that other than Grace, food was the love of Rigsbys life

Rigsby gave Grace a teddy with 'I luv u' on the heart, he mumbled something, that it was his mom who got the gift. yeah right(!) Grace took the bear and a small smile played on her face, when she looked up her cheeks had a tinge of pink in them

Robin's secret Santa was Cho, he gave her tickets to see her favourite band next year. I was stunned, those tickets would have been expensive considering the seats where near the front row. I gave him a look, he shrugged back with a slight smile on his face.

Poor Robin she had to get Jane a present, and only knowing him for a month she found it really hard to get a present for him. I suggested a big book of origami, it was the better than any of her ideas. He laughed and thanked her but his eyes flickered to me. I think he knows I told her to get it.

And finally Jane, he had a sly smile on his face as he handed me a quite big box, nervously I opened it only to see another box. Confused I opened it to discover another box. After 10 minuets and about 100 boxes I finally came to small box, feeling a bit annoyed, I opened it and my heart missed a beat, inside was a beautiful necklace. It sliver and so gorgeous, I couldn't even say thank you. I looked from him to the cross and back again, I opened my mouth but no words formed.

His smile widened at my reaction. Realising it was hopeless to try and speak I gave him a hug instead. He froze at first then his arms looped round my waist and pulled me closer. We hugged longer than we should have, then Robin coughed quietly, quickly breaking apart I blushed. Impossible Jane's smile got wider and he whispered to me

'You're blushing." I slapped him playfully in the arm, before gently taking the cross out of the box.

"Let me." he said, the rest of my friends turned away and started to talk giving us more privacy. He clipped it together and his fingers trailed the back of my neck sending goosebumps down my spine.

"Merry Christmas." he said before going over to join the rest of our friends, I joined still a bit dazed. We talked for a while, I couldn't help but glance at Jane from time to time and i swear he would look at me too.

****

I went down stairs to get a drink, when I came back from the kitchen, I got a fright as I walked into Jane.

"Whoa, you scared me there." I tried to control my breathing without making it obvious, butterflies were fighting their way out of my stomach.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." he said taking a step towards me, his ocean blue eyes sparking with mischief. I opened my mouth to say something, when he put a finger on my lips, then slowly traced them. He leaned forward, my heart was threatening to explode. He tilted me chin up and I closed my eyes,

"I hope I'm not interupting." said a cold voice from behind Jane. My blood went cold _no it couldn't be_I thought desperately to myself. Looking a tall guy with flaming red hair stood leaning on the door frame.

"Who are you?" asked Jane, he walked towards Jane,

"Jane this is John." I said praying that nothing will happen, that this wasn't happening.

"I'm her boyfriend." John growled. Jane turned round to me his eyes filled with hurt and pain.

_No this is not happening this is a horrible dream, please just be a horrible dream_

* * *

Thank you please keep reviewing if you want to know what happens next =)

this is what I had in mind for Lisbons present: .com/images/cross%

=)


	4. choice

wow thanks so much for the reviews much appreciated! sorry I'm in the middle of moving house so i haven't been on enough to write.

John is about 19, 20 ish

* * *

Jane POV

"I'm her boyfriend." John growled. I turned round to Lisbon. I couldn't have said anything if my life depended on it.

"Ex-boyfriend!" she said glaring at the him. While I tried to get my voice to work, I took a look at him. He was about my height but with boarder shoulders. He had dark eyes almost black, and his hair was a really bright red which I can only assume he dyed it.

"Who is this?" he ignored Lisbon and stood right in front, his eyes burning into mine.

"I'm Patrick Jane." I said finally finding my voice. His eyes narrowed.

"This is what you're after now huh Terri?" I saw her wince at the nickname.

"Leave him alone." she said stepping in between us, pushing John back.

"Got to get a girl to fight your battles?" he was trying to provoke me, I could see the a glint in his eye. Seeing this Lisbon took my hand and squeezed it, asking me silently to not do anything. Johns eyes flickered to Lisbon's hand in mine, and pushed forward.

By now everyone else had came down, Rigsby and Cho stepped forward and grabbed John back, but I could sense their hesitation.

"John mate maybe you should go." said Rigsby, John glared up at him, but shrugged him off and left. We heard a car door slam and the engine revving up before speeding away.

The tension had left but was replaced by awkwardness.

"It's getting late, I'm going to go." I said, grabbing my jacket off the hook next to the door.

"Jane come on, everyone else is staying tonight you should too." said Grace, I shook my head and replied.

"I have to get back to my dad, he shouldn't be alone." after saying my goodbye I left. Outside I took in a deep breath, then I started walking.

"Patrick!" I turned in surprise by the use of my first name, as Lisbon came running out.

"Yes?"

"I'm going home as well, I don't feel safe if my dad's on is own too." she said walking on.

"You sure it's a good idea to leave your sister there?" I asked a small smile on my face. She looked up in confusion.

"She's definitely not safe at home."

"Yeah but Cho seems to...." I left the sentence hanging. Lisbon stopped in her tracks.

"What?! Robin and Cho?!" her voice raised a few octaves in shock. I chuckled softly.

"You didn't know?" she thought for a minuet and her expression cleared up as she put the pieces together.

"Yeah I know now. Good for her and Cho I suppose. As long as he doesn't break her heart then I'm happy for her." We continued walking in silence until I had to ask,

"What happened with you and John?" I think I already know, but I wanted to make sure. Lisbon was quiet, and I thought she wasn't going to answer.

"He was one of our friends. Then we went out. At first it was good, then he became possessive.... you can guess the rest of the story. Anyway Rigsby, Cho and Grace helped to get rid of him. He didn't take the break up very well. He stalked me for a bit, sent letters, was everywhere when I turned around. Finally threeyears ago he got caught robbing a store and got sent to juvie thank god. When he got out his dad sent him away, guess he's back." she shivered, automatically I put my arm around her, she stiffened at the contact then relaxed. I rubbed her arm comfortably and she smiled back.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." she laughed,

"I think I'm the one who'll be protecting YOU!" I pretend to be hurt and placed a hand over my chest. Grinning she slapped my arm lightly. Taking her hand in mine, I was amazed how perfectly we fitted together and I couldn't help a smile appear on my face.

Going round the back of her house I turned and faced her.

"You going to be ok?" I asked worried for two reasons; one, John could come and two, her dad. She knew what I meant.

"Yeah." She lied, I stared at her and she sighed.

"Honestly I'm a bit sc-worried." she looked at the ground. Lisbon wasn't the type to admit if she needed help or she was scared.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" she raised her eyebrow, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"I promise I'll be the perfect gentelman, I'll sleep on the floor. ok?"

she thought for a moment,

"What about your dad?" A wave of guilt rushed over me but quickly passed; Lisbon needed me more.

"Give me 15 minuets, I'll check on my dad and grab some stuff ok." she smiled and pulled me into a hug, I held onto her tightly.

I pull back but still kept my hands on her waist. I missed my chance to kiss her earlier. Tucking a bit of her hair around her ear my hand lingered on her cheek.

Smiling I pulled her closer and pressed my lips against hers. Her arms went round my neck pulling me closer. I ran my tongue along her lip, she responded by opening her mouth deepening the kiss,she groaned sending sparks down me.

Her hands ran through my curls, while mine went onto her hips. Reluctantly I pulled back and rested my head against hers.

"15 minuets." I whispered kissing her again.

10 minuets later I hoped over the wall and went into my house, still grinning to myself.

I sneaked into my dad's room, he was sound asleep with pictures spread over his bed along with a bottle of whiskey, tat was bad; he never drank unless he was really really upset.

I sighed he never did get over mom leaving. Closing the door and quickly went into my room and got my sleeping bag; I meant what I said before about being a gentle man.

I went back down stair and grabbed my keys

WACK! something very hard came in contact with my head and my vision blurred.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my head. when I looked around I came face to face with John, his eyes as black as night.

"She's a good kisser isn't she?" he growled. I slide back against the wall my head throbbing. John took this a sign of fear and smirked.

He bent down until his face was within centimetres of mine.

".!" he snarled, my response got me a punch in the face, I could feel blood trickle from my nose. He straightened up and grunted, he turned to leave but quicker than my eyes could follow, kicked me in the stomach.

The wind got knocked out of me, I lay down on the floor clutching my stomach. John watched me for a moment before leaving.

Groaning, I sat up. I waited for...I don't know to be honest, then slowly stood up, the ground spinning a bit.

Looking down at my bag I thought for a minute; should I go to Lisbon's and risk John seeing and probably beating me up again or show that I'm scared of him and disappoint Lisbon by staying here.

Shacking my head I grabbed my bag and headed over to Lisbons after geting cleaned up.

Knocking quietly on the back door, she opened it quickly a smile on her face.

"I thought you weren't going to come." she said after I kissed her.

"I had somethings to do." Nodding she led me to her room, I quickly set up my sleeping bag. She motioned for me to sit beside her. I put my arm around her and she cuddled into me. Idly I played with a bit of her hair.

"Patrick?" she wispered

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed the top of her head. We sat in slience and after an hour she feel asleep.

I slipped out and lay her down, covering her with the covers.

"Goodnight Teresa." I said before going into my sleeping bag.

I tried to sleep but my head was still sore, I lay awake until moring.

"Merry Christmas." she said cheerfully when she woke. Grinning I kissed me.

"A very merry christmas indeed."

* * *

oooh what's John going to do next....... please reivews, I'm using my aunt computer since my new house doesnt have the internet yet so I'll try and upload as soon as I can.

remeber to reivew let me know what you like, what you don't and ideas are welcome

aly=)


	5. Trouble Begins

thanks you all sooooooooooooooooo much, i got a huge smile on my face after i read the reviews :D I still don't have my computer and I can only use my aunts sometimes so

ok I wanted to put a song for each chapter but none of the songs i thought of went well with them but for this one i do :D

its mostly for Grace and Rigsby : Ordinary by Stabilo, the music may not appeal to everyone so just read the lyrics they work.

* * *

One month later - January

**Grace Van Pelt POV**

"Grace! We're leaving!Now!" yelled my dad, sighing I grabbed my bag and headed out to the pick up.

It sucked having a dad who was the school's football coach.

We drove in silence, when I was 7 dad and I ran out of conversation and mostly say only one sentence to each other a day.

Arriving at school, he mumbled a goodbye before heading to his office, while I went to the library. It was bearly eight am.

Opening the door I was shocked to find Wayne already there.

"Wayne. What are you doing here?" I asked sitting in the seat next to him. Grinning he shrugged,

"I know you have to come here early, so I decided to keep you company." I could feel my cheeks blush slightly.

"That's very sweet, thank you." now it was his turn to blush. We talked and the hour flew by quickly.

The library door opened and Cho came in looking very pissed off.

"What's up?" asked Rigsby.

"I had to get the bus to school, somebody smashed my car up. The windshield is completely crack and two of my wheels are slashed. Not mention, it's all scratched."

I gasped, Wayne looked serious. Two minuets later Jane and Lisbon walked in holding hands, their smile faded as they saw our expression.

"What's happened?" asked Lisbon. Cho sighed then re told them.

"Did you call the police?" Cho nodded,

"But there's not much they can do."

"Do you have any idea who could have done it?" asked Jane. Cho stared at him for a few seconds before looking away.

"No." he said ending the conversations. Jane looked after him, with a puzzled expression.

"Wonder what that was all about." he said, I agreed silently.

* * *

The day slowly came to an end, and finally the bell rang for the end of school.

Walking slowly out of school, i heard my name being called. Turning round I saw Rigsby running towards me, my heart fluttered a bit. Smiling I waited till he caught up with me, then we walked together.

"Grace....I was wondering if, maybe you would like to-"

"Hey wait for me!" yelled Cho interrupting him. I groaned under my breath, then plastered on a smile. Rigsby on the other hand glared at Cho.

"Listen, I need to talk to you guys." he motioned for us to follow him. After he made sure no one was about he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Rigsby.

I leaned closer to him, to read it.

_Dear Mr Cho,_

_By now I'm sure you're upset and angered about your car, which means a lot to you doubtlessly. So now you must know how I feel about Teresa. If you don't help me get her back, you may find that a few other things in your life - say a certain girl with black hair and the sister of one of your friends- will end up like your car, maybe worse.  
If you do not wish that to happen then you will help me, let me know when you decide.  
John :-) _**(A/N picture the smiley face red)**

The color drained from my face as I finished the letter. I looked up at Rigsby, he looked worried then changed to anger.

"So that's why you didn't say anything to Jane? because it's him who made John destroy your car basically." said Rigsby, Cho nodded.

"Hey it wasn't his fault he didn't know John would go insane he doesn't know John like we do." I said.

"Yeah I suposse so." Cho mumbled, but I could see he was still mad.

We managed to calm him down but he refused to tell the police. We said goodbye and left.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I asked Rigsby, he sighed and replied,

"Don't know to be honest, he will be but I don't know when."

We finally arrived to my house, I got out my keys and asked if he wanted to come in.

He thought for a moment, then shook his head. I tried to hide my disappiontment.

"I need to get home." he turned to leave but spinned back,

"Grace, I've been trying to ask you this for ages but I've been to nervous and I've decided that I need to." he rushed, my heart began to thump loud.

He opened his mouth but no words came out, I couldn't help a small smile grow on my face. He stared at me for a few more minuets, then suddenly he kissed me.

I was suprised but kissed him back. At first it was small but then his hand went to my back pulling me closer and mine went to his neck then it became more passionate.

When we finally came up for air we were both breathing heavily, but we were grinning like crazy.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that." I whisphered, his face fell when he realised I've liked him for a while but the smile returned.

"I really should go. Do you want to meet up to night?" he asked. Butterflies in my stomach I nodded, then kissed him again before opening the door and went inside.

I couldn't shake the smile of my face as I went to my room, throwing my bag on the floor, I flopped down on the bed still thinking about the kiss.

My hand hit a bit of paper, stilling up I stared puzzled at the envelop on my bed.

Curious I opened it up and peaked in. Screaming I dropped it and ran out of the house.

"Wayne!" I shouted,

He turned hearing the panick in my voice and quickly hurried back to me.

"What is it? whats happened?" I tried to talk but a lump got stuck in my throat, instead I pointed to my room. He ran up to my room. Five minuets later he came back out.

"Are you ok?" I shook my head, he put his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Did you read the note?" I froze, I got a note too?

Shaking, I took the note and read it,

_Dear Ms Van Pelt,_

_You probably know who this is from since you've read Kimballs letter. I will tell you what I told him. Help me get Teresa back and I'll leave you alone, if you don't well, let's just say Wayne will have some compatition. Talking about Wayne I'm sure he'll like to keep the picture I drew of you, sleeping sweetly.  
Let me know what you decide  
John :-)_

I ripped the note up in half, then quaters until it was tiny bits of paper.

The I collpased against Wayne.

"Come one, you're staying with me tonight." He said leading me.

I didn't say anything, my mind thought of all the possiblites of what John might do, and worse, what he might do to Wayne.

* * *

Maybe some bits were a bit OOC but ah well, I really should put a disclamer for Buffy -_- sorry if that spolied it for anyone but when John drew Grace when she was asleep was from Buffy so all rights to them don't sue. Sorry couldn't think of anything else :S

Please review.....please?

=)


	6. we have to do something

**Ahhh ok there really is no excuse that i havn't updated except from the fact i've been busy so sorry but have no fear here is the next chapter**

**again i own nothing yadayadayada**

**enjoy**

* * *

Cho POV

It's been a very tense week since my car got smashed , even worse when I found out about what happened to Grace. We haven't told Lisbon or Jane, but I think Jane knows what's going on.

I was sitting in the Library with Grace both discussing John, We both knew that we couldn't avoid him forever,

"What should we do?" Grace asked, looking round, she'd become more paranoid, which is understandable of course. I shrugged, to be honest I had no idea. I opened my mouth to try and say… well anything when Rigsby came stomping in this face red with rage, his eyes wild. He slumped down in the seat next to me.

"Wayne what's wrong?" asked Grace, she placed her hand on his. His features softened for second, then he quickly pulled his hand away.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he looked down at the desk, Grace tried again to comfort him, he stood up so fast that his chair fell over.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, so just leave me ALONE!" he thundered, although I'm capable of handling myself and I'm not so easily scared, I'll admit that even I was frightened when he shouted.

Grace jumped in shock, and her eyes filled with tears.

Rigsby looked at her panting heavily,

"I have to go. Sorry." he quickly left the room. Grace took in deep breaths trying not to cry. I couldn't take it, getting up I raced after him.

Grapping him by the arm I spun him around and shoved him against the wall. He tried to push passed but I stepped in the way, pushing him back again, he dropped his gaze.

"What the hell was that about?" He didn't answer but continued to look at his shoes.

"It's John isn't it?" I asked quietly. Rigsby nodded, and slowly looked up, that's when I saw he had tears running down his face.

"He-he threatened Grace, he- he said that…" he trailed off,

"He did the same with Robin, he threatened her too." His eyes darkened and he looked away,

"Not the way he did with Grace, it was very…..detailed." There was a silence, what was there to say after that.

"I can't believe that this is because of Lisbon." He said,

"You know how insane he was after they broke up, to him they will be together. Anyone in the way is …… And that someone is Jane now."

"What should we do?" he echoed Grace's question.

"We need to do something." Rigsby nodded in agreement, and we both knew, we would do what John told us to do.

We would have to get rid of Jane.

****

Lisbon POV

"Patrick come on lets go, we are going to be late!" I called to him. He came out two seconds later with a grin on his face.

"Why you smiling?" He took my hand and walked on.

"Nothing, Can't I just smile when I see a very beautiful women whom I'm going out with?"

I could feel my cheeks grow a bit warm, unfortunately Jane also noticed.

"You're blushing." his smile got wider as my cheeks became hotter. I quickly changed the subject as we walked to meet up with everyone else

When we walked up the stairs Cho and Rigsby were on their way down,

"Oh hey, we were just coming to meet you." I said, suddenly there was a lot of tension.

"We need to talk to you, Jane. Alone." said Rigsby. They took Jane and walked off.

Curious and confused I went to find Grace, hoping that she could tell me what was going on.

I found her a reading a book, and sat down next to her.

"Do you know what's up with Cho and Rigsby?" she shrugged and carried on reading.

"Hm, they took Patrick away to talk." she looked up sharply,

"What? Do you know why?" I shook my head and replied,

"We heard Cho say they had to do something." she looked shocked and upset,

"Idiots." she whispered.

"Van Pelt what's going on?" she turned back to her book, pretending not to have heard me. I grabbed the book out of her hands and she was forced to look at me. Sighing she said,

"Some things have been happening to us….bad things involving John." she started and began tell me what exactly has been happening.

When she had finished I couldn't find the words.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"Because of Jane." she replied quickly. Then I understood why Cho and Rigsby had taken Jane.

"What are they going to say to him?"

"Probably what I've told you." my heart began to race, they were going to slyly put the blame on him to make him leave, I didn't want that to happen, but could I really risk the safety of my friends and sister.

Without thinking I ran out and in the direction of were the guys walked.

I saw them talking, Jane looked really guilty and for the first time his shoulders were slumped down. He looked up as if he knew I was there and turned, facing me. I started towards him but he shook his head a fraction so only I knew not to go. Cho was still talking but Jane silenced him with a short curt of his hand. He said a couple of words and then walked in the opposite direction of me. My heart began to hammer and I started running after him, calling his name but he didn't stop. I ran faster and faster but unexpectedly Rigsby grabbed by the waist and lifted me up.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him, he ignored me and carried me towards where I came from. I tried to get loose but Rigsby was a lot taller and stronger than me and held on tightly. He dropped me down next to Grace, and none of them could look at me.

"What the hell did you say?!" I thundered at them.

None of them answered me, I asked again getting louder.

"We said what had to be said." Cho said finally. Grace and Rigsby shifted uncomfortably. I walked over to him.

"What did you say?" I asked, he stared at me and then sighed,

"You know what's been going on right? We had to put a stop to it so-"

"So you turned your back on a friend?"

"He's not as close a friend as-"

"What? Ok we haven't known him long enough but he is our friend, my boyfriend and you all just give him up like that?"

"John threatened Robin, Your sister, does Jane matter more than her. He threatened Grace, is she less important than Jane?"

"What the hell? Don't you dare say that my sister isn't the most important thing in my life along with my brothers and you should know that Cho." he hung his head in shame as his words.

"So what's the real reason you got rid of Jane?"

"We didn't want what happened the last time to repeat again." A silence followed and I automatically touched the small scar at the side of my face.

"I still don't get why you told him to leave, do you want me to get back together with him?"

Grace stood up and came over to me,

"We made a deal with John. If-if we got rid of Jane, he wouldn't force you to go out with him and he'd leave us alone." I scoffed,

"Are you kidding me? Do you really think he would just sit back and ignore me, you don't think he'll try and push me into going out with him?" None of them answered.

"Right, thanks guys. Best friends right?" I grabbed my jacket and walked out. Outside I took a deep breath and my vision became blurry.

"Hey, Terri." my blood went cold at the name he used but before I had time to turn, he grabbed and put a cloth over my face. It had a weird smell and tasted funny as I felt him lift me up and place me in a car, then a blanket of darkness came over me.

* * *

**You have my word the next chapter will be up this week ok**

**please review =)**


	7. My life is you

**thank you to those who reivewed, much appreciated =) some bits may seem ooc but hopefully not too much **

* * *

Jane POV

Kicking a stone, I sighed. Stopping I leaned against a wall and put my head back, thinking about what Cho and Rigsby told me. I knew something was wrong and it was to do with John but I had no idea that, it was really bad.

I thought about Teresa, I could understand why John wanted her, she's beautiful, smart funny and- I stopped, was I really going to give up her up so easily?

The answer is yes, I have to, otherwise terrible things will happen….I could never forgive myself if they did.

I started walking again, only when I looked up I realised I was back at the car park. Laughing softy, I ran a hand through my hair deciding where to go.

Hearing a muffled scream, I looked up and my heart stopped, I swear it did for a minuet. Teresa was being grabbed by John, he had one hand over her mouth, the other round her waist, lifting her into his car.

I began running before I understood what I was doing. John saw me coming and hurried to put Teresa in the car. I caught up to him and grabbed his jacket, hoping to pull him off, instead John swung his iron fist and made contact with my chin. Pain shot through me for a second, then I remembered Teresa, but my the time I got to my feet he was already in the car and speeding off.

Anger boiled in me, No he is not taking her. Turning I ran back to the others, bursting through the door their expressions went neutral,

"Jane we told-"

"He's taken her, John has Teresa."

****

"Jane this is crazy, you can't go after her, we should go to the police." Grace said, I ignored her and ran into my house leaving them outside.

I didn't stop until I was in my father's room, luckily he was out.

It was only when I opened the drawer that I realised what I was doing. Shaking I moved a piece of clothing away, and picked up the gun before I could change my mind and put it under my shirt.

"Patrick what are you doing?" came a voice form behind me, I jumped with surprise and whirled round. My father stood leaning against the door. We look a lot alike, both curly blonde hair, same built, the only difference is he has brown eyes, while mine's are blue….like my mom's.

He stared at me, sighing I pushed past him muttering, 'nothing'. He put his hand out stopping me.

"Then why do you have my gun?" he didn't even sound angry just tired.

"I have to do something." I tried to get past but he wouldn't let me.

"Patrick, don't throw your life away, I know I haven't been the best role model or dad but -"

"I'm not throwing my life away, I'm going to save the one thing that make me want to live." This time he didn't try to stop me, when I looked back at him, he was slumped on his bed, then I understood he was still drunk, no wonder he wasn't bothered.

Sighing I went outside, immediately all three jumped in on why this was the wrong way to do it, people could get hurt, the police will help, etc…

Interrupting I said,

"We don't have the time, plus the police would do everything by the book." The I went over to my dad's car. The three of them looked at each other before quickly getting in. I put it in gear when I heard someone shouting. Looking round, I saw Robin running towards us, Cho got out and whispered to her. She shook her head and raised her voice. Eventually Cho nodded and they got in the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Teresa told me that you used to hang out near an old warehouse, I don't think John is stupid to take her to his place."

They remained silent, to be honest what could you say in a time like this?

****

Lisbon POV

"Terri? Come on Terri wake up." Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes. My head was pounding and the movement of the car was making me feel sick, I- wait in a car? I sat up fully awake now and looked at the driver. He was watching the road but looking at me in the mirror. His eyes were crazy but there was also a hint of….concern?

"John, where are we going?" I casually placed my hand on the door, but it was locked.

"Somewhere quiet we need to talk." just as he spoke he slowed down. Looking out of the window, I realised that we were at the warehouse. We used to hang out there when we were younger and more easily amused.

He got out the car and opened the door for me. I tensed as I got out in case he grabbed me but instead he motioned for me to go ahead. Walking in he sat down on a broken piece of metal.

More curious than scared, I stood in front of him though not too close.

"John, why the hell did you kidnap me?" he very fidgety, rubbing his hands together, running his fingers through his hair, his eyes darting everywhere.

"I need you- need to talk to you."

"And you kidnap me?"

"You wouldn't have came any other way, er…I -I" He stood up quickly, causing me to take a step back. He began pacing about. He tried to speak but he couldn't think of the right words and began to get frustrated .

"Terri, Why won't you go back out with me?" I scoffed and folded my arms.

"John, are you serious? After the hell you put me through before? After you threatening my friends? My sister? And you honestly don't know why?!"

His eyes flashed a warning at me, before returning to the lost puppy dog look.

"It's not my fault. You know how crazy I am about you. Too crazy. Makes me do things I shouldn't." He had stopped walking, but I could see his hands were shacking.

He walk towards me, every step forward I took one back as well.

"Terri I'm not going to hurt you." I again automatically touched the scar, he noticed but didn't even flinch.

"Stay away from me." with those four words, his eyes went dark and he stopped shacking. The John I knew so well was back.

"Terri, I'll give you one last chance." Could I really go back with him? If I don't it'll cause a lot of pain. If I do it'll still cause a lot of pain. I knew which one would be better.

"No!" I turned and ran towards the door, he quickly caught up and grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me closer to him.

"It the blonde guy isn't it?" he whispered in my ear.

"No." I lied, I didn't want Jane more involved in this than he already is, but John saw through my lie and his gripped got tighter.

"If I can't have you then no-one will. I mean it!" it sounded like something cliché from a thriller movie but the way he said it I knew he meant every word, I could feel the colour drain from my face.

He dragged me back and threw me towards the bit metal he was sitting on earlier. I smashed into it, blots of black blurred my vision, touching my head I felt blood trickling down. He walked away, and hope started to rise but he came back with a big can.

"John…what are you doing?" He gave me a sick smile which turned my stomach. Taking the top off, the smell of petrol hit me.

"I love you Terri." He lifted it up and began to spill a circle around us.

I should have ran, but fear paralyzed me. No he seriously could not do this, I knew he was insane but this?

He stood next to me and lifted me up on my feet.

"NO!" shouted a voice, we both looked around puzzled. My heart missed a beat as I saw Jane coming towards us.

"John, let her go." John sneered at him and put his hand on my waist pulling me closer.

"She's mine, not yours."

He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on, just as Jane pulled out a gun.

They stared at each other. I looked back and forth from them, my brain working overtime to find a way out of this.

Then with a sly grin John dropped the lighter

And a shot was fired.

* * *

**Please review, **

**=)**


	8. Love is a burning flameand a bullet

**Ah I apologize my readers, for some reason my dad thinks holidays are more important than fanfic :-S don't know what he's thinking.**

**Er.. i think this chapter is... a bit...OTT but it works...some how....**

**I'll let you be the judge, please be gentle, although all comments are welcome of course**

* * *

Lisbon's POV

Time seemed to slow down. Seconds turned into minuets as I watched John and Patrick stare at each other.

John was completely calm, even though Jane was pointing a gun at him. He seemed peaceful and if I'm not mistaken there was a hint delight in his eye.

Jane on the other hand was scared and angry. His eyes held fear both for me and what he may do. He gripped the gun tighter, his knuckles turning white, but he held it steady.

John gave a slow and dropped the lighter, immediately a circle of fire surrounded us, he turned to say something to me, when a loud bang came from no where.

John screamed and fell to his knees clutching his ear, I could see blood pouring out, I turned and looked at Jane. He was staring at the gun as if it had fired its self.

I hadn't moved an inch, my brain couldn't take in all that had happened.

Some how Jane managed to get himself together, he threw the gun away and headed towards me.

By now the flames had grown.

"TERESA!" he shouted, snapping to my senses I quickly stood up and came as close to the flames as I could.

"PATRICK!" I called back so he'd know I was ok. I could see him looking around trying to find a way to get to me.

BOOM! The heat of the fire suddenly intensified, when I looked up in front me and I could feel the colour drain from my face.

When John had thrown away the can it had landed near the other petrol can, the flames around us had sparked off the one he had opened causing the others to explode. The entrance to the warehouse was blocked off with fire.

"JANE!" I called. I heard him coughing and calling back that he was ok.

I began coughing too. The smoke in the place was becoming heavier and I couldn't get my breath back.

"Pa-Pat…" I tried to call out but the smoke had gotten into the back of my throat.

"Teresa, you have to jump." I thought the smoke had gone to my head and I was hearing things.

"Please trust me. Jump!" He called again. This was a insane idea, but I did trust him. Closing my eyes, I ran and jumped. The flames licked around me. When I came through the other side, the feeling of flames still on my arms, I looked down and screamed.

Jane appeared with his jacket off and wrapped me up, damping the flames on my arm. He made hushing noises to calm me down, I leaned against him.

"TERESA!" I heard my name being called looking up, I could vaguely make out my sister behind the flames, seeing the other shadows I guessed, Rigsby, Grace and Cho were there as well but they couldn't get to us.

"Don't worry, You're safe now, I'm here." he whispered to me.

He helped me up but kept me in his arms.

"I've called the police and fire department." called Grace. I started feeling better.

"NO!" shouted a voice from behind me. Before I had time to turn around, Jane and I had fallen to the floor. Looking around, my heart missed a beat as I saw Jane being pinned to the floor by John.

Although the bullet had caught most of his ear, the adrenaline had made him immune to the pain. He punched Jane hard again and again.

I couldn't do anything, I felt so helpless.

****

Jane POV

"NO!"

I felt him push me down, causing Lisbon to fall. I tried to get up but he jumps on me and punches me hard in the face. I could see Lisbon trying to get up, I opened my mouth to say something but he hit me again.

"NO! She's mine!" he yelled grabbing my shirt, I could feel blood trickling down my nose.

"JOHN! Get off him." said Lisbon, We both looked up at her, well more at the gun in her hand. John stood up slowly and stared at her.

"Terri, don't." He was talking sweetly to her and stepped closer.

"Don't call me Terri! And stay were you are, don't come any closer!" she had tears coming down her face and I could see her hand shaking slightly.

John stopped and looked hard at her deciding if she would really shot him or not.

"Teresa, don't." I'm surprised she heard me at all, her eyes flickered towards mine. I saw fear and hurt in her eyes.

I groaned as I stood up, ignoring John I walked towards her.

"Teresa, please give me the gun." she shook her head and continued to point the gun at John.

I took her other hand and held it, stroking it gently,

"Teresa…." I whispered

Slowly she dropped her arm and let me take the gun. Turning around I faced John, still holding Lisbon's hand.

"Stay there! Your are finished." I said, walking backwards.

John's eyes narrowed, but he gave the same grin as before and I had a horrible feeling in my stomach.

"Wrong again." and he quickly pulled out his own gun, not bothering to aim he fired it.

My brain worked over time and I knew who it would hit.

I quickly moved Lisbon behind me, pain exploded through my shoulder. I stumbled backwards, but stay on my feet.

"Wrong move." He said and fired again this time hitting my chest, the gun dropped from my hand and I could feel myself slipping, my vision blurring.

He came closer to us and pointed the gun right at my head,

"This time, I win and -" I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I fell to the floor, with the sound of Teresa shouting my name.

* * *

**Yes I'm cruel I know, sorry! but I promise it'll get better.....i think **

**As always review please**

**=)**


	9. Go Cho

ok i had to do this chapter again, the one i wrot before wasnt that good, i like this one better

* * *

Cho POV

"PATRICK!" I could hear Teresa calling, although the flames blocked my vision I heard the two gunshots.

"We have to do something!" said Robin, edging nearer towards the fire. I grabbed her by the waist, lifted her and spun her round, before going through the flames, without thinking.

Everything froze, Lisbon was on the floor holding Jane, who had his eyes closed and blood was over both of them. John was towering over them pointing the gun at Jane's head.

He hadn't noticed me, he was too obsessed with getting revenge on Jane.

I moved quickly knocking him over and sending the gun flying. He recovered fast and kicked me hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

Groaning, I tried to sit up, but he kicked again.

"No, you are not going to separate us." he growled. With a final kick he picked up the gun and turned around….

Only to be confronted with a gun in his face…..by Jane?

I wasn't the only one who was confused, John looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"But-but I shot you…?"

"Yeah, you did and it hurts like hell!" he gave a small smile,

"How?" John was still trying to work it out.

"A magician never revels his secrets." his eyes flickered to me so quickly, if I hadn't been paying attention, I would have missed it.

I looked at John, more specifically at his hand with the gun, which was now loosely holding it. As quietly as I could I moved towards him.

"NOW!" yelled Jane, he hit him with end of the gun, while I grabbed the gun out of John's hand.

The impact from Jane didn't do much, but when John turned back round, he had two guns pointing at him this time.

Strange thing was he was still smiling,

"What you going to do? Kill me?" I held the gun still but I groaned inside. As tuff as I seem, I couldn't kill a person, no matter how much they deserved it.

Jane surprised me however, he laughed along with John.

"Do you really think that? Yeah Cho isn't the type to shot someone, you would know that wouldn't you John? But what about me? You don't know me, you don't know what I'm capable of. Judging by your ear, you don't want to find out."

The smile slipped off John's face and his eyes narrowed.

"You're bluffing." though I could hear the fear in his voice.

Jane didn't reply instead he point the gun at his chest, I swear I saw John shake a bit.

Although he was all set on killing himself and Teresa, the thought of someone killing him scared him.

He looked down at the gun, unsure of what was going to happen. I looked at Jane and he winked at me, before shoving the gun onto his chest, causing John to look more down.

Copying Jane's earlier action I hit him over the back of the head, hard causing him to slump to the floor.

I ran over to Lisbon and helped her up. She didn't say anything, I guess she's in a state of shock.

I realised that there was no way to get out the front.

"Grace did you call them?" I asked.

"Yes, they'll be here soon, if Teresa ok? Where's Jane and John?"

"Yeah they're fine and -" I got cut off by a groan. Turning I saw Jane falling to the floor, the adrenaline had left him. Seeing this Lisbon rushed towards him,

"Patrick, Patrick. Please come on wake up, please wake up." she cried stroking his face.

I walked over to them and sat next to her, putting an arm around her as I heard the sirens getting nearer, sending a silent prayer for Jane.

* * *

I love Cho 3 :P please let me know if this was a better chapter


	10. Beginnings and Endings

Sorry school crushed my will to write :(

here's the last chapter to round everything off :D

disclaimer: no i own nothing, oh what i would do to own simon baker............................. I'm back..kinda :P

* * *

Patrick Jane POV

The light shone into my room through a crack in the curtains. Groaning I tried to turn away, but pain exploded through my shoulder and chest. Groaning again I opened my eyes. The white walls blinded me, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of my eyes, I sat up slowly, aware of the pain.

"Hey, How are you today?" asked Teresa walking in. Surprised I looked at my watch on the table, it was after 1 in the afternoon.

"Better now." I grinned, the pain fading away. She smiled and placed a kiss on my head before sitting down on the bed.

"The doctors say you healing well and you could be out soon." I sighed relief, I've always hated hospitals they're boring and for some reason the staff never like me.

Teresa idly picked imaginary fluff of the bed sheets.

"What's wrong?" she didn't look up but mumbled.

"The trial is tomorrow. They want me to testify." I put my hand on hers and then she looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't think I can face him. After what he did to me……to you."

"Teresa, look at us. We are fine, both of us. And he's in jail. You are one of the bravest persons I know, you'll be fine. I promise."

She nodded but didn't believe me. Leaning over, I suppressed a gasp of pain the movement had caused, and cupped her face. Looking into her emerald green eyes, I said,

"I'll go with you tomorrow." the suggestion brought a small smile to her face.

"Jane, when I said you'll be out soon I didn't mean this soon. You're still recovering."

Smiling I leaned back down, pulling Teresa down will me.

"Don't worry about me." I replied kissing her hair as a plan formulated in my head.

****

Teresa Lisbon POV

_Deep breaths, deep breaths. _I told myself as we approached the court house. Nerves had been building up since the police had told me I would have to testify and now they were threatening to burst.

_I wish Patrick was here _I thought desperately, yesterday when I visited him, my fears vanished until I was alone again.

"Lisbon, we're here." said Cho. Not trusting myself to speak I nodded and got out the car. Cho took my arm and squeezed it gently reassuring me. I gave him a grateful smile and took his hand.

We went in, it was much colder than outside or maybe that was just me.

"Hey you cheating on me already?" my heart leaped at the voice turning I grinned as I saw Patrick being wheeled in. So that's where Rigsby was. Letting go of Cho I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"Jane what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in hospital!"

"Ah, yes they wouldn't let me go, but I promised if they let me out for today, I'll be as good as gold when I came back." his blue eyes sparkled and I found myself happier than I felt in days.

"I love you." the words were out before I knew it. He gave me his signature smile and pulled me down for a kiss.

"I love you too. Come on let's get this over with." I remembered were we where but instead of the nerves coming back, I felt calm.

"Yes, it's going to be over once and for all."

****

Patrick Jane POV

I sat in the public gallery, as I watched Teresa go on the stand. She took the oath and her voice shook a little. I could see John from here.

He was so close, although I was still wounded, I could reach him before anyone had the chance to react. I could-

"Teresa Lisbon." her voice brought me back to reality, no killing him wasn't the answer better let him rot in prison.

She looked up at me, I gave her a smile and a thumb up. Smiling in return, she began tell the court what had happened in a much stronger voice. At the end of it, she seemed at peace.

The rest of the case went smoothly and the jury was to retire to reach a verdict.

I sat in the wheel chair, nerves slowly creeping up on me.

Finally after an age the jury came out with their verdict.

"Guilty!" was the one work I heard, if it wasn't for Rigsby holding my shoulder I would have jumped.

John slumped in his seat, looking more a lost boy than the (attempted)murdering psycho type.

Teresa came running up to me and threw her arms around me.

"See, I told you. It's over now." I whispered into her ear.

She always had a dark cloud hanging over her head that one day John would be back but now that wasn't possible. Even if he does get out we'll all be here to protect her…. I'll be here to protect her.

"I love you Patrick."

"I love you Teresa. Now we need to get me back or they'll send the police out and you'll get arrested for kidnap."

"I thought they let you out."

"Well when I say they _let_ me out, I meant-"

"Jane!" she yelled smiling.

I laughed all the way as Cho quickly wheeled me out.

It was over….And we were beginning.

FIN

* * *

Good ending? no i couldn't kill jane that's just too cruel

review and let me know

Aly =)


End file.
